Competition in the telecommunications industry is increasing as cable television companies and alternate providers prepare to deliver traditional telephone services. Additionally, new services that telephone companies are preparing to deliver will be subject to competition unlike anything they have experienced before. These factors indicate a growth in a turnover of services, or churn, by telecommunications customers. Whenever a telecommunications customer desires a new service, an additional line, or restoration of service, the telecommunications provider must dispatch a repair truck to the premises area to activate the service. Other solutions require over-provisioning of equipment, line cards, and feature sets that increase the cost and expense involved in providing additional services. Therefore, it is desirable to respond to customer requests for a change in service through efficient and automatic techniques.